A MessUp Of Mobile Phones
by OMDP92
Summary: When you're in a relationship that no-one else knows about, it's probably a good idea to not put your other halves' intimate photo as your cell background. tell that to Gibbs and Tony. NOT SLASH. Gibbs/OFC, Tony/OFC. Read to find out who!
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs reached his car and pulled out his phone to call Jen. He flipped it open and frowned when Abby's face materialized. The background on his cell was an intimate picture of Abby. And not intimate in an Abby-in-her-underwear kinda way. Intimate as in Abby in a man's Ohio State Buckeyes shirt, makeup smudged around her eyes, her hair a bushy, bedheady mess. She was sat on some kind of kitchen counter, her hands wrapped around a coffee mug, long ivory legs on display. Her gorgeous green eyes practically seared through the phone's screen, giving whoever had taken the picture some serious 'come hither' eyes. Why was it on his phone? He was lost in thought, when it rang. Speak of the devil.

_Abbycakes. Accept. Ignore._

Abbycakes? What the hell? He hit the accept button.

"Hi, stranger," she chirped.

"Hey, Abs," he replied.

"Gibbs?" she cried, in confusion. She took the phone away from her ear and stared at her. _She had called the right number._

"Who were you expecting?" he chuckled.

"Tony. Did you confiscate his phone again?"

_This was DiNozzo's phone?_

"Uh, yeah, something like that, Abs, I gotta go."

_Well, this answered some of his questions. It also created some new ones. Like why the hell DiNozzo has a picture of Abs like this? And what's with the Abbycakes? Why would Abby be calling DiNozzo now anyway? She knew Tony was still in the office._

Back in the squad room, Tony pulled out his cell to let Abby know he was most likely going to be late. Gibbs still hadn't returned from wherever it was he had gone, and they couldn't leave without his say-so. He flipped it open and stared. The background to his phone was, not like he had expected; a picture of Abs looking particularly sexy, but of a redheaded woman sprawled on an unfamiliar bed. Her face was mostly covered by her hair, but an aristocratic profile was visible. Her arms, stomach, hip and beautiful long legs were on show, the rest covered by the rumpled bed sheets.

"Haha, McNotFunny! You put this phone to make Abby go ape, didn't you?"

"Put what on your phone?" McGee asked, absentmindedly, tapping away at his computer.

"THIS!" he said, getting up and thrusting it in McGee's face. He started when the cell burst into life. Behind them, Ziva slammed her phone back into its cradle.

"Tony, why do you have Gibbs' cell?"

"This is GIBBS' cell?" he wolf-whistled, and he and McGee continued to drool over the redhead. Ziva came over and looked at the screen.

"That is Jenny," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" cried McGee and DiNozzo in unison.

"The tattoo on her left hip, 'LJG'. That's Jenny."

"LJG?" pondered McGee.

"Leroy Jethro GIBBS!" cried Tony, triumphantly, "But if she has a tattoo on her hip of his initials , ……and he has a nearly nude picture of her on his phone, surely this means they're together again?"

The cell burst into life, playing Bryan Adams 'Night to remember'.

"Lets make honey, baby, soft and tender, lets make sugar, dahlin', sweet surrender," Tony crooned.

The screen read; _Jen calling. Accept. Decline._

"How much longer were you going to pry into Jethro's private life, DiNozzo?"

Tony whipped around and stared at the sight of Jenny, not three feet away, looking very pissed off. She held out her hand for the phone. Tony surrendered it. Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and stopped when he saw Tony hand Jenny the phone.

"Oh, crap," he said.

"You can say that again, mister," she snapped.

He walked into the squadroom and faced her. There was silence as she pulled the phone open. Colour rushed to her cheeks as she saw the picture, and realized all three agents had seen it.

"What the _hell _is that doing on there?" she hissed, and shoved the phone into his chest. He shrugged, "You looked good in it."

"Delete that damned picture, and if I ever see that again, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you'll be on the couch for a month, is that clear?"

"Yep," he muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said, yes," he snapped, looking into her eyes. He waited until she had stormed up the stairs and into office until before he turned on Tony.

"Thanks a bunch, DiNozzo," he snapped, and hit him hard upside the head.

"Hey!" Tony replied, indignantly, "What was that for?"

"Taking my phone."

"You took mine!"

"You shouldn't have given it to her!"

"Umm, would you disobey a direct order from her? She is _scary._ Don't get all pissed at me, it's not my fault. I'm not the one with an intimate photo of Jenny as my _cell background,_" Tony mocked.

"No, yours is an intimate photo of Abby instead," Gibbs replied, and thrust Tony's phone at him. Tony gaped like a fish. He hurriedly opened the phone and looked at the picture.

"How is that intimate? It's just Abs in her pyjamas after movie night."

"So, she sleeps in your shirt, does she? It's the expression in her eyes, DiNozzo. That is a 'come hither' glance, if ever I saw one, and I've seen plenty in my time."

"Yeah, I bet Jen practically turns your brain to mush when she does it, right?"

The vein in Gibbs' temple practically exploded, it was pulsing so violently. He hated the fact that Tony kept avoiding admitting he was with Abby by throwing him and Jen in his face. McGee and Ziva's eyes were flicking between the two of them, as if following a tennis match. He opened his mouth to start screaming at Tony, when DiNozzo's phone rang. Tony opened it and slapped it against his ear, not checking the caller id.

"DiNozzo," he answered, shortly.

"HEY HUBBY!" Abby yelled, "WHAT TIME YOU GONNA BE HOME FOR DINNER?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony could tell by the way Gibbs had clenched and then balled his fists that he had heard what Abby had practically screamed.

"Hi, baby. I'm in company right now."

"Oooh, by company, do you mean a certain silver haired fox of mine?"

Tony snorted. _So intuitive._ "Uh, I don't think Jen would appreciate you calling Gibbs yours, babe," he said, earning himself a glare from the man in question.

"Why would Jenny care- Ohhh!"

Tony held the phone away from his ear, and everyone stared at him questioningly. A split second later an ear-piercing scream came through the phone. They all covered their ears, apart from Tony, who was used to it.

"How did you find out about them?" she asked.

"I'll fill you in later. I should be leaving in a bit, providing the boss doesn't kill me for this. You know you really landed me in it?" he asked her, mock seriously.

"Yeeaaah, pizza or Chinese?" she asked, clearly not caring.

"Pizza, you know the drill, 'cakes,"

"Ok, see you soon. I love you!"

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you at home."

He snapped his phone shut and faced Gibbs. Gibbs just glared at him.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to go home and have dinner with my wife, if you don't mind," Tony said.

"OF COURSE I BLOODY WELL MIND-"

"Jethro," said Jenny from behind them.

"-YOU GOING HOME TO YOUR WIFE! WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE-"

"JETHRO!" yelled Jenny.

"WHAT?" he yelled, turning on her.

"Don't you take that tone with me! What are you going to do? Lecture him on rule twelve? Please!" she scoffed, "Get your coat, we're going home. DiNozzo, go home to your wife. McGee, Ziva, just go. Enjoy your evenings."

"Oh, I will," smirked Tony, standing next to the angry, spluttering Gibbs. Then he, McGee and Ziva bolted before Gibbs stopped them.

"JEN!" he practically roared.

"I said, don't take that tone with me. It's half seven, Jethro. There's no case. You can't keep them here forever just because they neglected to inform you of a major development!" she barked, hands on her hips. He stared at her, now more appreciatively, his anger dissipating. Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs was really something when she was pissed off. He then realized she had stopped shouting.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Just acknowledging how beautiful you look,"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she said, but her eyes had softened. He put his coat on, wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and walked to the elevator with her.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Jethro," she said.

"I don't," he said, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Jethro Gibbs lay in bed, his wife curled up in his arms. _Saturday. Their weekend off. There was no reason to get up. He relished in the fact Jen had not made him sleep on the couch. Then again, he knew it pissed her off as much as it pissed him off. If she cut him off, she cut herself off, and an unsatisfied Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs was not a pleasant thing to encounter._

"Jethro. Time to get up," Jenny murmured into his chest, jerking him out of his reverie.

"What? Why?"

"We need to go shopping and tidy the house."

"Why? Don't tell me your mother's coming and I forgot about it?"

"No, it's Ducky's birthday, and everyone is coming over for dinner and you forgot about it."

He groaned, "Everyone. As in DiNozzo and Abs everyone? 'Cos I don't want to see that."

"Yes. And Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Ziva."

"Victoria's not coming?"

"No, she's staying with her sister at the moment."

"Well, that's a small blessing," he muttered.

"Jethro!" she admonished, "Don't be rude."

"What? She'd spend the first few minutes trying to ascertain if I am married, and the rest of the time swearing at you when she finds out you're my wife."

Jenny snorted delicately and slid out from the covers.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you last night, baby," he said.

"I know you are, Jethro, but that won't work on me. Get UP!"

"Oh, I'm up," he said, looking down his body. Jenny stood there, by the side of the bed, completely naked. She burst out laughing. _God, he's insatiable. Didn't he get enough last night?_ He smirked and watched her walk into the en-suite, her red curls bouncing around her shoulders. Ten minutes later, she stepped out, clad in a very small towel, her red hair caught up in a sexy, messy ponytail.

"Go on, your turn," she told him, nodding towards the bathroom.

"I'd rather watch you get dressed," he replied, almost itching to rip the tiny towel from her lithe body.

"Jethro! Go, get in the shower. We have a lot to do!" she almost scolded.

"Fine," he said, sighing. He got out of bed, and Jenny enjoyed the sight of her naked and aroused husband. He turned and padded into the bathroom. Jenny watched him go, eyes fixed on his tight backside.

"Stop staring at my ass, Jen," he tossed over his shoulder, as he left the room. She laughed and pulled a pair of jeans and one of Jethro's hoodies on.

Seven hours later, the house was immaculate, and Gibbs was itching to go work on his boat. He shifted uncomfortably in his clothes. _Why the hell did he have to wear a shirt, trousers and tie in his own home?_ He was sat in a chair out on the porch, nursing a glass of bourbon. A throat was cleared behind him and he turned. Jen was framed in the doorway to the house. He felt his jaw drop. She looked _amazing._ Clad in a tight scarlet dress that accentuated her curves in all the right places, and matching stiletto heels. Her red locks were a sexy, tousled mess, her eyes smoky, and her lips and nails a glossy red to match her dress. Jewels glistened at her neck and ears. He swallowed hard.

"Bloody hell, Jen."

She walked over to him, bent over, and pressed a swift kiss to his lips. He deepened it and pulled her down onto his lap, sliding his fingers into her hair. She broke away, breathing heavily, "Jethro, they'll be here any minute."

"They're not here yet," he said and re-claimed her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

And that is how Tony and Abby found them. They had parked a few streets away and walked to Jenny's house because it was such a beautiful evening. They walked up the front path and stopped at the sight that met them on the front porch. Gibbs was sat in a chair, his arms full of Jenny, who was on his lap. Their lips were locked, and Gibbs' hands were roving all over Jenny's ass and hips. The kiss seemed to become deeper still, and the sound of a zipper being undone was heard. Tony looked at the back of Jenny's dress. It was still entirely zipped up. _So that meant Gibbs' trousers ……ewwww!_ Tony locked eyes with Abby, who was wearing a weird facial expression, telling him Abby had come to the same conclusion. She shot him a panicked look. He wasn't sure how to read it. It was either _do something!_ Or _let's get the hell out of here before we see something we really, really don't want to see!_ He gave her a blank look, and then cleared his throat, just as Abby said, "Hope we're not interrupting anything,"

Jenny broke away from Gibbs, mortified

"Yes, you are," said Gibbs, rudely, "Go away," he added, and reached for his wife again.

"Jethro! Don't be rude!" Jenny admonished, just as Abby said, "Don't worry, we can turn around whilst you zip up your pants, Gibbs,"

Jenny gasped and her cheeks coloured. Gibbs too had a red face, and he looked away before indeed zipping up his pants. Jenny stood up to greet their guests. She kissed Abby on the cheek and frowned when she found a compact mirror pressed into her palm. Abby subtly indicated her lipstick was smeared.

"Uh, Gibbs," Tony said.

"What?" he snapped, looking very pissed off.

"Uh, don't worry."

Gibbs glared at him. _Tony was _going_ to tell him he had red lipstick smeared all over his lips and lower face but after that rude greeting, he wouldn't bother._ He turned his attention to Jenny and gaped.

"Hot damn, Jen! If I wasn't married …" he trailed off at the look on Gibbs' face, "But I _am_ married, and very much in love with my very sexy wife, and will be for the rest of my life," he said, winking and looped his arm around said wife's tiny waist. Jenny laughed and thanked him for the compliment. Tony was right. Abby did look amazing. She was wearing a slinky purple halter neck dress, matching stilettos, and carried a matching clutch. Amethysts glittered at her throat and ears. Her dark hair was loose and straight. DiNozzo's tie matched Abby's dress, and he wore a smoke grey suit. Even Gibbs had to admit they made an attractive couple.

"Why are we all standing outside?" asked a voice from behind Abby and Tony. Abby whipped around.

"DUCKY! Happy birthday!" she cried, and pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. He greeted Tony, kissed Jenny and turned to Gibbs. He stared.

"Jethro, I know it's normal to end up with some of Jennifer's lipstick on your mouth when you kiss her, but did you eat it off her face or something?"

"Huh?"

Abby showed him her compact mirror. Tony smirked as Gibbs hurriedly wiped the red off. He glared at Tony, having worked out what he _was_ going to say. McGee's porshe boxster pulled up on the curb, and McGee, Palmer and Ziva piled out. After greeting Ducky, the group made their way into the house, where dinner was ready.

"Abby, I love your dress. It is very beautiful. Where did you get it?" Ziva asked, once they had sat down.

"Oh, I know, right? I have no idea. Tony bought it for me. My husband has good taste, doesn't he?"

Ziva nodded, smiling widely.

"It has a matching underwear set," Tony informed her.

Abby hit Tony in the chest, just as Gibbs groaned

"Can we please not talk about _that._ Not something I really want to think about."

"What's not something you want to think about?" asked Abby.

"_Him_ buying you underwear."

"Ok," Abby said brightly, "What did you want to talk about?"

"How about how Abs and I caught Gibbs and Jenny about thirty seconds away from getting down to it on the front porch?" Tony asked, sniggering.

Ziva's eyes widened, and McGee and Palmer were both flushed. Gibbs was glaring at DiNozzo, and Jenny had hidden her face in her hands. He glanced at her and immediately noticed she was more than embarrassed. He stood up, took her by the crook of her elbow, and led her from the room.

"Jen, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just, it's mortifying. What if they'd turned up a minute later, Jethro?"

"They would have seen something that would probably put them off sex forever," he joked. He stopped when he saw how distraught she looked.

"Hey! The important thing is, they didn't turn up a minute later. They turned up when they did, and no harms done. DiNozzo won't mention it again, I'll make sure of it," he said, drawing her into his arms.

She nodded, and he gave her a peck on the lips. She deepened it, glad of the reassurance it offered. Minutes later, she broke away. They walked back into the dining room, Jenny checking her lipstick in the mirror as they entered. Gibbs didn't even glance at it. They had sat down when Tony and Abby burst out laughing.

"What?" glowered Gibbs.

"Jethro, I know your wife is beautiful, but can you not keep your lips off her or something?" Ducky asked. Tony and Abby were now howling with laughter. Abby, however, stopped at Ducky's words.

"Your WIFE?" she cried, whilst Gibbs wiped his lips self-consciously.

"You guys are married?" asked McGee. Jenny looked at Gibbs and sighed.

"Yes. Two years next week."

"But, I thought you guys broke up in Paris?" asked Palmer, confused.

"How does _everyone_ know about Paris?" asked Gibbs. He noticed both Jenny and Ziva looked away. Understanding passed through him. He looked at Jenny, "_You_ told _her_," he said pointing at Ziva, "And _she_ told _him_," he pointed at Tony, "And _he_ told _them_," he said, pointing at Palmer, McGee and Abby.

"Well, you told Ducky," she pointed out, "I only told Ziva,"

"I did not realise it was a secret," Ziva said, looking ashamed, "Until I met Tony's reaction. By then he'd already practically screamed it to Abby, who then ran to McGee, and were overheard talking about it by Palmer,"

"Well, there was no harm done," supplied Ducky.

"When did you tell Tony about Jen and I?" Gibbs asked of Ziva.

"Um, my second day at NCIS."

"Were you screwing her at that point?" he asked Tony, referring to Abby.

"Hey! I have a name!" Abby pointed out.

"Um, kinda blunt, Gibbs. But yes, Abs and I were dating when Ziva started."s


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :D**

**Sorry it's been so long, I got side-tracked by my other stories :L**

**This is the last chapter **** x**

00000

Gibbs sighed when he woke up. For the first time since Shannon and Kelly had died, he felt truly happy. Jenny was curled up against his side, Abby and Tony were in the guest room, and the others were dotted around the house. No doubt Ziva had gone for a run, seeing as it was gone 0930. The dinner party the night before had gone on late and they had drunk a little too much, so Jenny insisted their guests spent the night. He furrowed his brow as sudden beautiful classical music filled the house. It sounded like Beethoven. He felt Jenny move, and then stretch.

"What a beautiful way to wake up," she murmured, sleepy and content.

"It is. Ziva or Tony?" he mused, in his gruff, half-asleep voice.

"I don't know. Why don't you investigate and get some breakfast started whilst I hop in the shower?"

"I was hoping I could join you," he said, slyly.

"Jethro, _no_, we have guests, go and get breakfast started."

He sighed, clambered out of bed and yanked some sweatpants on. He headed down the stairs and stuck his head in the lounge door.

It was indeed Ziva, sat at the piano, playing with her eyes closed, her fingers flowing over the keys. What surprised him was the sight of Tony and Abby dancing in the middle of the room. Abby was wearing her dress from last night, and Tony was wearing his white shirt and trousers, both barefoot as they revolved slowly. He held Abby close and she rested her head against his chest, the difference in their height much more obvious in the absence of Abby's heels. Both of their eyes were closed, and they were completely lost in the music. It was still strange to see them wearing wedding rings, but they were clearly very much in love. He felt someone stop behind him and turned slightly to see McGee, who was staring at the couple with a look of nostalgia and longing in his eyes. Gibbs nudged his elbow and then indicated he should follow him to the kitchen, which he did. Gibbs got the coffee maker started and then turned to him.

"Ok, McGee?"

"Yeah, boss, I will be. Just hard, seein' 'em together, you know?"

"I know, Tim, believe me, I know,"

"When we were together, Abby didn't want serious. She split with me because I wanted more. And now she's _married_. To _Tony_ of all people,"

"He's a good man, McGee," Gibbs muttered, sounding a little put out.

McGee lifted his head, surprised at Gibbs' tone of voice, "Oh, I didn't mean it like _that_, Gibbs. I know he's a good man, but; he's my best friend. She had to marry my _best friend_,"

"They fell in love, McGee. You can't choose who you fall in love with; it just happens,"

"Oh, who knew you were such a romantic, sweetheart?" Jenny drawled as she breezed into the kitchen.

"Well, look what happened to me!" he said, smirking.

She glared at him before punching him in the arm. He chuckled and pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

McGee looked at them wistfully, and Jenny gave him a sad smile.

"You'll find her, Tim. The one, you'll find her, I just know it,"

"I thought Abby was the one,' he said, mournfully.

"No, you didn't, McGee, or you would have fought for her," Gibbs said.

Jenny looked at him in surprise, one eyebrow arched, "Like you did for me, you mean?"

"Ok, McGee, I'm a working example. I fell in love with Jenny, and I let her go, and it took me eight years to stand up and fight for her. You'll know, as soon as you meet her, that she's the one,"

McGee nodded and then accepted the cup of coffee Ducky, who had just come in, had poured him. The smell of fresh coffee signalled the arrival of Tony in the kitchen, and more stilted music filled the house, meaning Abby had taken the place of Ziva, who tutored Abby with Tony's help. Abby was coming along well though, having played piano when she was a small child. Tony grinned at them at all in greeting before pouring his own mug of coffee. Jenny had to admit there was something roguishly handsome about Tony, dressed in the fitted white shirt, unbuttoned to midchest, sprinkles of dark chest hair visible, sleeves rolled up and the shirt tucked into his slim-legged smoke grey pants. There was also something unbelievably sexy about his naked feet and the stubble that adorned his face, as he had yet to shave. He drank the coffee fast and then returned to his wife, the stilted music instantly replaced with the perfection that was Ziva. McGee was watching Jenny.

"SEE! You think he's hot too!"

"Of course I do, Tim,"

Gibbs glared at her.

"What, Jethro? You cannot deny that Tony is not an attractive man, just as much as I cannot deny that Abby and Ziva are attractive women. That doesn''t mean I would ever want anything to happen between Tony and I, I just think he's sexy,"

Gibbs still looked pissed off. She leant up and whispered in his ear, "He's got nothing on you, my darling. I prefer older men,"

He grinned and sealed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss on impact. McGee felt awkward and headed into the lounge. Tony and Abby were still dancing, Tony skittering his hands up and down her bare back, and he turned away. Settling his gaze on Ziva. She turned, as if she felt her eyes on him, and nodded, indicating he should take the seat next to her. He watched in awe as her fingers flew over the keys. He shifted closer, transfixed. Tony opened his eyes and grinned as he saw how close his team mates were sat. He nudged Abby and she opened her eyes, taking in McGee and Ziva too, and smiling, she led Tony out of the room into the kitchen. Tony gave them a minute and then returned, asking if he could play the piano. Ziva nodded and got to her feet, about to leave the room when McGee took her hand and gestured to the centre of the room. She smiled and agreed, allowing him to lead her and take her into his arms. Within minutes, Abby, Jen, Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky were watching from the doorway as McGee pressed a tentative first kiss on Ziva's lips and she responded enthusiastically. Jenny glanced at Tony, who was playing the piano just as well as Ziva had, beaming. She nudged Abby and murmured, "Your husband is a romantic man at heart, Abs,"

"I know, Jenny, trust me, I know," she said, smiling wistfully, and then joined him at the piano. Gibbs took Jenny's hand and led her into the centre of the room and took her into his arms. Palmer and Ducky still watched from the doorway.

"I love my job," Palmer said, and grinned.


End file.
